Many current display signs provide information pertaining to items with which they are co-located. For example, a retail display sign might describe an item with which it is associated and the price of the item. Such signs are helpful in providing information to consumers who are interested in purchasing such items.
One problem with traditional display signs is that they are static. In other words, information printed on a paper sign cannot be updated without marring the sign. Typically, the sign must be replaced when new information is assigned to the item with which the sign is associated or a new item replaces the previous item. The process of replacing each sign can be tedious and can require an expenditure of capital for new materials.
The advent of electronic signs provided a solution to this problem. An electronic sign can display information similar to that displayed on a paper sign. However, electronic signs do not require replacement when the price of an item or the item itself changes. Instead, the information displayed on the electronic sign can simply be updated to reflect the new pricing and/or item information.
In an effort to further reduce costs, menu signs have been introduced. Such signs list item information for a plurality of items located in a particular area. The sign may include a monitor or other display linked to a processor, wherein the display includes multiple fields for listing information about one or more items. Examples of such signs are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,573,880 to Simoni et al., which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Accordingly, cost savings can further increase by consolidating multiple signs into one menu sign.
Additional advantages of menu signs include improving display appearance and improving communication with a user. Display appearance is improved because the number of signs is reduced. Instead of using one sign for each of a plurality of items in a display, a single sign can be used which displays information for a plurality of the items. In addition, user communication is improved. If multiple signs are used, user confusion as to which sign pertains to an item may result. However, when a menu sign is used, the sign pertains to the plurality of items in the display, and user confusion is reduced accordingly.
However, problems exist with current menu signs. One problem occurs when numerous items of the same or similar class are grouped together in an environment, as is typically the case in a retail environment. A menu sign in a retail environment could be used to display information pertaining to such items. However, a customer might be unable to determine which item pertains to a particular menu entry on the sign. For example, if a menu sign lists a series of wrenches and their prices, the consumer might not be able to distinguish one wrench from another and might select a wrench other than the anticipated selection. Similarly, if china patterns are displayed on a menu sign, a consumer might not be able to determine which china pattern corresponds to a particular menu entry. Such consumer confusion could result in additional retail costs due to return processing and/or lost sales.
What is needed is a method and system for using a menu sign that links a menu entry with an item to which it corresponds.
A need exists for methods and systems for detecting a user's selection of a particular item and highlighting information associated with the item on a menu sign.
A further need exists for methods and systems for drawing attention to items within a retail display with which a menu sign is associated.
The present disclosure is directed to solving one or more of the above-listed problems.